


Pizza

by nuttersincorporated



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e011 Wheat & Wheat By-Products, Episode: e040 The Deft Bowman, M/M, Sheriff's Secret Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttersincorporated/pseuds/nuttersincorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has started a new scientist study into the dangers of wheat and wheat by products. This is just a short, fluffy Carlos/Cecil fic set just after 40 The Deft Bowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

Cecil stumbled tiredly down the street, towards home, after a long day at the radio station. He was happy that Megan had finally been given the body she’d been born without. He hoped that Megan would still be good friends with his niece, Janice. Girls their age often moved quickly from friend to friend but Janice had met Megan at girl scouts and the two had been firm friends ever since.

Cecil’s thoughts turned to his new programs director, Lauren, and he couldn’t suppress a small shudder. She seemed so friendly and kind. However, the look in her eyes when she’d asked about Carlos had quickly stripped away any illusions he’d had about her. Having grown up in Night Vale, Cecil, like all native citizens, was very good a reading faces and body language. Lauren was dangerous or rather she would have no qualms about employing those who were if she felt it necessary.

He hardly noticed as a large, flying racoon like creature flew towards him, claws outstretched. At the last moment, the creature was ripped from the air by a tall winged Not-Angel, wearing a tattered Night Vale community radio intern shirt.

“Thanks Erika,” Cecil said, a single tear running down his face. The Not-Angel nodded at him and flew away, taking the creature with them.

Cecil reached his front door and opened it the traditional Night Vale way; by drawing a chalk pentagon on it, muttering as small prayer, knocking twice and then finally turning the key in the lock. Stepping inside Cecil immediately smelt something he’d thought he’d never smell again, pizza.

Cecil quickly went through to the kitchen/lab and found his boyfriend, Carlos, wearing a _Kiss the Cook_ apron, over a work lab coat. He was chatting with someone Cecil hadn’t seen in over a year, Jenny the baker.

Carlos spotted Cecil and grinned.

“Hi Cecil,” he said, coming over and giving him a quick hug.

“Hello Carlos,” Cecil said, hugging him back. “What’s going on?” he asked, worried that his boyfriend had done something that would bring down the Sheriff’s Secret Police on him. It wouldn’t be the first time Carlos’ scientific curiosity had put him in danger. Cecil didn’t want anything bad to happen to Carlos ever again.

“I was just interviewing Jenny, the baker, about wheat and wheat by products.”

“Is that wise?” Cecil asked carefully, knowing that they were always being listened to by the Sheriff’s Secret Police and a vague but menacing government agency.

Carlos looked confused for a moment but then understanding crossed his face, “Oh no, it’s fine. Don’t worry.

“My team of scientists and I were granted permission to study wheat and wheat by products between 4:00pm and 7:30pm, on weekdays. Last week, I asked someone from the Sheriff’s Secret Police about studying those foods to make sure what happened to them never happens to any other sorts of foods. Yesterday, a representative from a vague but menacing government agency stopped by, while you were at work, and said it would be okay as long as we gave them a copy of all the information we gathered. We also need to drink to forget after every new investigation into what went wrong.”

“Neat!” Cecil said smiling, relieved. “Can I help with your science in any way?”

“Yes, in a few minutes,” Carlos said. He turned to Jenny (the baker) who’d been quietly watching them and said, “Thanks for your help Jenny. You can go now. I’ll call you again soon to ask more questions.”

“Should I go back to huddling behind the playground in MissionGrovePark?” she asked.

“No, not unless you want to,” Carlos said. “You can go back to your home while the scientific investigation continues.”

“Thanks,” she said smiling as she got up and headed for the door. “It was nice to see you again Cecil.”

“And you,” Cecil said.

“She’s the third person I’ve sent home today,” Carlos told Cecil once she’d left. “I think this study will last a long time.” He didn’t need to say more. Cecil already knew that his boyfriend was using this latest scientific study to save those who’d been banished after the wheat and wheat by product incident. He smiled, nodded slightly and touched his middle finger to his thumb to show that he understood.

“Anyway, you asked about helping me with my study,” Carlos said. He walked over to the oven and opened it. Putting on some oven gloves, Carlos pulled out a pepperoni pizza. “Would you help me by telling me how this tastes?”

“That would be great!” Cecil said enthusiastically as Carlos sliced the pizza and put it on two plates. Carlos then got some white wine from the fridge and poured it into two glasses.

“We will drink this alcohol to forget,” Carlos said loudly. They both sat down and tucked in.

“This tastes fantastic,” Cecil said after finishing his first slice. “I didn’t realise how much I missed proper pizza until now.”

“I remember you once saying on your show that pepperoni pizza used to be your favourite food,” Carlos said and Cecil gasped.

“You mean, part of the reason for this study was because…”

“It is for the good of the town,” Carlos interrupted quickly and pointed to the half concealed microphone in the flowerpot, on the windowsill, “That’s right Cecil.”

They smiled at each other.

“I love science,” Cecil said, his hands forming the shape of a heart.

“And I love community radio,” Carlos said as his hands made the same shape.


End file.
